Facebook Freaks
by NeonBerry
Summary: Klaus is preparing for the sacrifice and everyone is getting ready for the ultimate showdown! Only, Klaus's motives aren't as clear as they appear to be... Set from 2x20 onwards except that there's a few days before the full moon
1. Chapter 1

Hey people,

So this is my first FanFic, kinda new here so trying to get used to it. Hope you enjoy this facebook-ish story. I've tried to make it epicly awesome (:

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD (if only I did) *sighs dreamily*, but I own this story. :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 <span>

**Elena Gilbert:** Aaaaaaah could my life possibly get any more complicated!

**(Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes and 3 other friends dislike this)**

**Damon Salvatore:** I don't trust Elijah, he's got no game!

**Elena Gilbert:** He's our only hope Damon, I trust him.

**Damon Salvatore:** Do you really think hes gonna save ur life? I don't buy this shit!

**Stefan Salvatore:** Elena…

**Elena Gilbert:** ?

**Stefan Salvatore:** I think I've found a way to save you

**Elena Gilbert:** really? How?

**Stefan Salvatore:** I was reading Jonathan Gilbert's journal and it talked about a resuscitation spell…it could work!

**Damon Salvatore:** More witchy crap?

**Stefan Salvatore:** NO it could work!

**Damon Salvatore:** It's probably some bullshit spazzled by an already drunkenly psychotic ancestor!

**Elena Gilbert:** spazzled isn't a word damon.

**(48 friends like this)**

**Stefan Salvatore:** John said we'd have a better chance with it.. and we're desperate…

**Damon Salvatore:** JOHN? The asshole who tried to barbecue me? You're really gonna believe HIM? We're not that desperate Stefan, I'll save Elena myself

**Stefan Salvatore:** Really? How? Turn her into a vampire to piss off Klaus who will in turn massacre us all? TOO much collateral damage don' u think?

**Damon Salvatore:** Ugh, Is it too much to ask to SAVE Elena?

**Stefan Salvatore:** And we will save her, unless u wanna trust an original with a witch potion with no expiration date. Its our only choice!

**Damon Salvatore:** -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah Smith has now joined facebook.<strong>

**Damon Salvatore:** DAMN IT. WHY ARE YOU ON FACEBOOK?

**Elijah Smith:** I could ask you the same question.

**Damon Salvatore:** Joining a day b4 the sacrifice is just plain stupid !

**Elena Gilbert:** Ohhhhh you joined :D

**Elijah Smith:** For you :D Although some ppl aren't tht welcoming as u r

**Damon Salvatore:** screw u, Elijah!

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert and Elijah Smith are now friends.<strong>

**Stefan Salvatore:** Of all the names in the world, why in hell smith?

**Elijah Smith:** I happen to like it, its not official

**Damon Salvatore:** WTF *faints*

**Elijah Smith:** OMFG finallyyyy

**Elena Gilbert:** LOL

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith has joined Facebook.<strong>

**Damon Salvatore:** FUCK NO

**Elijah Smith:** Brother, must u follow me wherever I go?

**Klaus Smith:** Someone has to lay eyes on the precious doppelganger ;)

**Elena Gilbert:** Go die, Klaus

**Klaus Smith:** I'm afraid u will…not me XD

**Damon Salvatore:** dick

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith is now friends with Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert.<strong>

**Katherine Pierce:** A little too desperate Klaus?

**Klaus Smith:** I like my petrovas close to mee ;)

**Damon Salvatore:** Elena Gilbert You befriended ur future murderer? :\

**(Caroline Forbes, Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett, and Jeremy Gilbert dislike this)**

**Elena Gilbert:** Damon Salvatore Just so I know what hes up too ;)

**Klaus Smith:** Like u;ll ever find out!

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith:<strong> Almost done with my shopping list! I have obtained all my ingredients, just waiting for u **Elena Gilbert** x)

**Elena Gilbert:** Burnnnnnn in hellllllllll Klaussssssssss

**Klaus Smith:** drunk r we?

**Elena Gilbert:** Well since I'm gonna die, might as well get wasted

**Klaus Smith:** My god, I've driven u to drink ! :D

**Damon Salvatore:** Hey dickhead, I rescued ur vamp nd wolf and killed ur fugly witch

**Klaus Smith:** EXCUSE ME?

**Damon Salvatore:** go ahead, pout. You have a good reason too

**Katherine Pierce:** U screwed everything elder Salvatore

**Klaus Smith:** Katerina, get off my page. And shall we have a private chat damon? You and I…alone…

**Damon Salvatore:** screw u, hybrid

**Klaus Smith:** that's not very nice

**Stefan Salvatore:** NEITHER IS WANTING TO KILL MY GIRLFRIEND!

**Elena Gilbert:** YEAH!

**Klaus Smith:** Unfortunately 4 u, I have my own backup plan…suck on that

**Elijah Smith:** So predictable…

**Klaus Smith:** u know me well brother…too well…

**Elijah Smith:** It's an unfortunate thing, that I do.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler Lockwood:<strong> Came home finally after running away 2 weeks ago to find my mom in the hospital with a busted head then unpleasantly kidnapped by 2 bitch witches only to wake up chained in an underground tomb long enough that I couldn't hold back my transformation and turned into a raging wolf while trying not to maul down my friends, successfully biting my first vampire and ending up naked on my porch... I think I need to leave again...

**Damon Salvatore:** way to go bastard, I help u, only to get nipped in return. U fucking ruined my fav leather jacket !

**Tyler Lockwood:** I had no control over it!

**Caroline Forbes:** Tyler , ru okay now?

**Damon Salvatore:** fuck that, u lockwoods seriously need obedience school

**Tyler Lockwood:** Thanks Care, im fine :)

**Damon Salvatore:** What part of "I had no control over it" did u not get? I didn't mean it! Geez! SORRY! :S

**Jeremy Gilbert:** That would be so funny, if it wasn't such a desperate mess

**(65 friends like this)**

**Tyler Lockwood:** Gilbert, I'd like to see u turn into a wolf then return to your doorstep naked, w/o freaking out. Drop the shit

**Matt Donovan:** And care to drop by my fav jacket, the one that Caroline took from me to wrap around ur junk

**(97 friends like this)**

**Damon Salvatore:** Wolfboy can't help but destroy everyones fav clothing..

**(Damon Salvatore likes this)**

**Stefan Salvatore:** And you thought I was weird when I liked my own status!

**(77 friends like this)**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> EUREKA! I"VE FOUND A WAY TO SAVE YOU **Elena Gilbert!**

**Elena Gilbert:** ILU3 thanks so much :)

**Klaus Smith:** WTFF, HOWWWW?

**Stefan Salvatore:** u don't' deserve to know, killer! And ILU more Elena :)

**Elijah Smith:** Looks like my elixir proved useless.

**Damon Salvatore:** Just like yourself.

**Klaus Smith:** I second the elder Salvatore

**Damon Salvatore:** I have a name hybrid

**(Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore like this)**

**Klaus Smith:** True.

**Caroline Forbes:** So much for u trying to kill us! Looser

**Klaus Smith:** Ohh don't worry, my current plans will definitely freak u ppl out..elena for sure ;)

**Elena Gilbert:** What plans?

**Klaus Smith:** I have jenna

**Elena Gilbert:** WHAT?

**(Katherine Pierce likes this) **

**Elena Gilbert:** wtf Katherine, seriously?

**Katherine Pierce:** It was my idea (:

**Elena Gilbert:** ULTIMATE BITCH

**Elijah Smith:** We'll get her back Elena,

**Elena Gilbert:** :S

**Bonnie Bennett:** WHY did he take jenna

**Elijah Smith:** punishment for meddling

**Klaus Smith:** U really know me well brother, its starting to creep me out

**Bonnie Bennett:** WHO meddled ? How?

**Klaus Smith:** My vampire and wolf seemed to escape, so I took some precautions b4hand

**Damon Salvatore:** Courtesy of me :)

**Elena Gilbert:** DAMON, u realize he has jenna? JENNA!

**Damon Salvatore: **Nd u realize I saved forbes and lockwoods ass?

**Elena Gilbert:** Let her go Klaus, u have me, take any other vampire!

**Elijah Smith:** Yes, brother. Stop being an ass

**Klaus Smith:** Douchebag, I always knew u were a softie for women. Disgusts me, I mean HELLO WE'RE SUPPOSED TO EAT THEM!

**Elijah Smith:** and I always knew u were an asshole Klaus. Let her go.

**Klaus Smith:** OR what?

**Elijah Smith:** U know what, I'll rip ur heart out myself

**Klaus Smith:** LOL? U CANT

**Elijah Smith:** I will.

**Damon Salvatore:** You're all talk Elijah! Seriously, you had centuries of years to kick his ass and u decide NOW?

**Elijah Smith:** well, I didn't think I had to since the doppelganger was thought to be nonexistent

**Damon Salvatore:** WIMP

**Elijah Smith:** well I took u on quite easily, young vampire

**Damon Salvatore:** Wait? Was that b4 or after I staked u? AND killed u twice!

**Klaus Smith:** Ahhh, the one disadvantage of being an original , the bloody oak dagger. Soon I'll be immune, thanks to Elena :D

**Elena Gilbert:** GO TO HELL

**Klaus Smith:** I am hell :D HELL-A AWESOME!

**Stefan Salvatore:** lame much?

**Klaus Smith:** I try

**Stefan Salvatore:** Try less, girlfriend killer!

**Klaus Smith: **Did u just insult me? Young Salvatore, I could kick ur butt so easily as I could eat cake

**Damon Salvatore:** FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

**Elijah Smith:** WTF? U EAT CAKE?

**Klaus Smith:** Sometimes x)

**Elijah Smith:** really?

**Klaus Smith: **Yuppppp xD whats ur fav?

**Elijah Smith: **Cheesecake, Yours? :D

**Klaus Smith:** Complete rubbish, chocolate is the best, with rainbow sprinkles , drizzled with blood ..YUM :D:D:D

**Elena Gilbert:** this is SO gay

**(66 friends like this)**

* * *

><p><strong>LOL, I was literally laughing real hard on the Tyler thing, idk how I came up with it :P <strong>

**So that was the first chapter :D **

**Reviews would be awesome. Was my first chapter total crap or total nice? **

**There is waaaaaay more to come, so be prepared! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, this chapter finished quite fast. It's like I had ideas and dialogues spilling out of my brain, all thanks to marvellous coffee :D

Anyways, I think it's a real tease lol. Enjoy, and thanks for all the reviews so far. It's every writer's dream to receive tons of reviews even if they aren't all good, because it still means that people took the time to read your work (:

Real optimistic today :P

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, just this story.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

**Klaus Smith:** YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Finallllly after more than a millennium im gonna be a hybrid!

**(Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Elijah Smith, Jeremy Gilbert and Katherine Pierce dislike this)**

**Damon Salvatore:** U mean Ur finally gonna be kinda cool

**Klaus Smith:** Understatement of the CENTURY!

**Damon Salvatore:** OVERSTATEMENT OF THE MILLENNIUM! Noone likes wolves!

**Tyler Lockwood:** Ouch.

**(Caroline Forbes likes this)**

**Klaus Smith:** Correction, I'll be half vamp, half wolf. Which translates to: I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT XD

**Elijah Smith:** Some of us don't need to go too far to do whatever the hell we want. :)

**(Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert like this)**

**Klaus Smith:** Jealous?

**Elijah Smith:** I don't do werewolves, Niklaus.

**Klaus Smith:** ITS KLAUS!

**Damon Salvatore:** U guys relly have the weirdest of names

**Elijah Smith:** We were born over a millennium ago, what do u expect?

**Damon Salvatore:** Apparently, ur parents made a lot of mistakes, naming u and producing that dick…

**Klaus Smith:** Shall we not go there, for ur own good

**Damon Salvatore:** UR GOING DOWN KLAUS!

**Stefan Salvatore:** WHAT MY BRO SAID PISSOFF!

**Klaus Smith:** oo im scared as hell …

**Elena Gilbert:** Klaus, wheres jenna?

**Klaus Smith:** …

**Elena Gilbert:** WELL?

**Klaus Smith:** I turned her

**Elena Gilbert:** WHAT THE FUCK? WHY THE HELL WHATS WRONG WITH U, WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I EVER DONE IM COMPLYING TO UR WISHES AND UR NOT EVEN LENIENT U ASSHOLE FUCK U FUCK U FUCK ! :'(:'(:'(:'(

**Elijah Smith:** woah..:|

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> is committing suicide, farewell all loved ones ily guys like hell #|

**Klaus Smith:** ! Plz plz plz soorrry I'lll let jenna go! Ok! I swear im taking another vampire…Will caroline do?

**Jeremy Gilbert:** Sis, u seemed to bring the biggest dick of the millennium down to his knees, congrats

**(3266 friends/people like this)**

**Caroline Forbes:** WTF?

**Klaus Smith:** then Damon?

**Damon Salvatore:** LIKE HELL FREAKIN DICK OF A HYBRID!

**Klaus Smith:** …Stefan…?

**Stefan Salvatore:** Wtfff noooooooooooooooooo! Elena plz say no … im so scared…..i think I pissed in my pants ….-.-

**Damon Salvatore:** Elena Gilbert: he really did piss in his pants , I saw :P

**(Elijah Smith likes this)**

**Elena Gilbert:** Of course not Stefan!

Damon Salvatore: thanks for pointing tht out damon :|

**Damon Salvatore:** u knw me ;D

**Klaus Smith:** then whoo?

**Elijah Smith:** May I have the pleasure of suggesting. Katerina maybe?

**Elena Gilbert:** YESSS! This world will be bitch-free w/o herr. Take herr

**Damon Salvatore:** OOOOOOOOOO :D

**Katherine Pierce: **NO WAY, SHE'S SUPPOSED TO DIE NOT ME! DONTU DARE KLAUS

**Klaus Smith:** wht r u gonna do If I do it? X)

**Katherine Pierce:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Klaus Smith:** muahahahahahahahahhhaaahahaha this is epic

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong>**: **So just to get things straight, Werewolf= jules, Witch= great, and Vampire= Katerina :D (not b4 I torture u like hell for sending me on a FUCKING 5 CENTURY LONG wild goosechase which only resulted in important things getting delayed and also me losing my favourite gem of a rock/3)

**Elena Gilbert:** I would've liked this, but I'm still gonna die, so screw u either way

**(Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert, Elijah Smith and Caroline Forbes like this)**

**Greta -PowerHorse- Martin:** u misspelled my name boss

**Klaus Smith:** Oh. …..well it doesn't really matter cuz everyone gets the idea…..and no one knows u

**Katherine Pierce:** u know, u gotta admit, NOONE could've screwed u over and live to tell the tale honey. I did, which makes me incredibly awesome And it makes u incredibly pathetic trying to find me for so long and mocking me when we all know that Elena wouldn't even have the balls to do it. So THERE.

**Klaus Smith:** Oh we'll see whos incredibly pathetic when death is nearer every second, bitch. -_- (that was for the moonstone u thief)

**Katherine Pierce:** Still alive, and telling the tale. Again.

**Damon Salvatore: **Attention: 'IMPORTANT THINGS' Which loosely translates too: I was finally gonna be kinda cool and manly for once with all those manly chests and body parts but Katherine screwed it up b/c I was (and still am) a douche b/c although I'm an all powerful original vampire, I couldn't control one pesky ugly freaky (not to mention bitchy) idiotic lil human. And then she kicked my ass. I've been paranoid ever since.

**(844 friends like this)**

**Elijah Smith:** I actually agree with you Damon. Completely for the first time in my life…

**Damon Salvatore:** Feels good don' it? ;)

**(Elijah Smith and Stefan Salvatore like this)**

**Klaus Smith:** Damon, U dick I swear one moreee mocking shizzle and I'm gonna kick YOUR ass.

**Katherine Pierce:** I already kicked yoursss :D3

**Klaus Smith:** I seriously should've compelled her.

**Damon Salvatore:** Shizzle? What so ur suddenly so cool now?

**Klaus Smith:** Isn't that what the kids say nowadays?

**Jeremy Gilbert:** No dude. No

**(55 friends like this)**

**Damon Salvatore:** Hence the "Im so desperate to be cool" Its so obvious LOL

**Elijah Smith:** Who is jules?

**Tyler Lockwood:** My friend! Ur ass bro cant help but kill SOMEONE. Total dick ;'(

**Elijah Smith:** My apologies. But u must know its necessary

**Klaus Smith:** YEA

**Elijah Smith: **I assure you Tyler, he will soon be quite dead :)

**(Tyler Lockwood, Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore like this)**

**Klaus Smith: **YEA,….wait WTH?

**Elijah Smith: ** Oh yes.

**Elena Gilbert: **WHERE'S JENNA?

**Klaus Smith:** Sent her home, but bee careful shes awfully hungry .. I need you alive my lovely :)

**Elena Gilbert:** Skip the sweet talk, cuz deep down ur mean and selfish and uncaring. Im dying for u but plz don't make me listen to ur crap

**Stefan Salvatore:** How can u listen , hes typing everything…

**(Klaus Smith and Damon Salvatore like this)**

**Damon Salvatore:** Gahh stef, u emo buzzkill

**Stefan Salvatore:** Why ru in my room?

**Damon Salvatore:** want toooo, Lotta action goes down here ;)

**Stefan Salvatore:** None for you to see so get out!

**(Klaus Smith, Elijah Smith, Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert and Caroline Forbes like this)**

…

**Bonnie Bennett:** Ur fav rock? I for one nevr wanna see tht hideous rock again…!

**(Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert like this)**

**Klaus Smith:** Spent 500 yrs looking for it, hate 2 part with it :')

**Damon Salvatore:** Whyy? Everry1 who comes into contact with it either ends up dead or massively pissed off -_-

**Klaus Smith: **Well DUH, cuz it belongs 2 me :) thts wht happens when u have sumthin tht doesn't belong to u

**Damon Salvatore:** *cough* Katherine Pierce*cough*

**Katherine Pierce:** U can kiss my ass

**Klaus Smith:** Who? Me or him?

**Katherine Pierce:** You. But damon youre quite welcome to do anything ;)

**Stefan Salvatore:** *puke*

**(36 friends like this)**

**Elena Gilbert:** More like vomit

**(103 friends like this)**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore and Greta -PowerHorse- Martin are now friends.<strong>

**Stefan Salvatore:** Do u just literally add everyone from the people u may know tool?

**(Damon Salvatore dislikes this)**

**(Elena Gilbert likes this)**

**Damon Salvatore:** Don't need to brutherrrrr, chicks always addd meeee ;)

**Stefan Salvatore:** U slept with her didn't u

**Damon Salvatore:** Ewww shes working for Klaus. Do u honestly think I'll sleep with the enemy?

**Greta -PowerHorse- Martin:** I'm watching over on u ppl here

**Damon Salvatore:** Oh gee thanks. Now we're definitely not going to post our diabolical plans as our statuses o.0

And wtf of a name is PowerHorse anywayss?

**Greta -PowerHouse- Martin:** Makes me feel awesome

**Damon Salvatore:** Wow. And I thought Klaus was the only loser, apparently his team is worse… :P

**(Klaus Smith dislikes this)**

**(Elijah Smith likes this)**

**Klaus Smith:** My "TEAM" is made up of the finest witches and vamps ever. So shut the hell up elder Salvatore! )

**Damon Salvatore:** :P

* * *

><p><strong>(Wall to Wall)<strong>

**Stefan Salvatore to Elena Gilbert:** Heyyyyy3 Wanna meet up at the grill?

**Elena Gilbert to Stefan Salvatore:** Yeahh sure, mmeet u there? :)

**Stefan Salvatore to Elena Gilbert:** Yuuup :D

**Elena Gilbert to Stefan Salvatore:** Xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>(Wall to Wall)<strong>

**Klaus Smith to Elijah Smith:** Brother, lets hang out atleast once b4 I kill u :D

**Elijah Smith to Klaus Smith:** You are deeply mistaken brother, if you think that you'll be able to kill me. And I most certainly would not like to spend my evening in your

moronic company.

**(Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore like this)**

**Damon Salvatore:** Aahh brotherly love,3

**Elijah Smith:** Shutup Damon.

**(Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert like this)**

**Stefan Salvatore:** I'm pretty sure the "hanging out" wouldn't turn out so good anywayz…

**Damon Salvatore:** At best, theyd rip each other apart . then I wouldn't have to worry about killing the 2 idiots myself :D

**Klaus Smith:** I was being perfectly nice! I really shouldnt let my guard down …. U missed the opportunity of the century Elijah….. u suck

Damon Salvatore: Ur talking like u can,

**Damon Salvatore:** I CAN.

**Klaus Smith:** CANT

**Damon Salvatore:** CAN

**Klaus Smith:** CANTTTT!

**Damon Salvatore:** Ur bro was easy as cheese

**Elijah Smith:** That's because you stabbed me from behind.

**(Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore like this) **

**Klaus Smith:** No, thats because ur Elijah. U suckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!

**Elijah Smith:** And you're Klaus. The idiotic spoiled brat who no one likes b/c ur a pure dick. Therefore I believe I'm not missing out on anything related to your accompanying

me.

**Elijah Smith has logged off.**

**Klaus Smith:** FINEEEEE! I'll just kill u in a few days…waay more fuunn!

**Damon Salvatore:** Dude, hes gone.

**Damon Salvatore has logged off.**

**Klaus Smith:** Damon Salvatore: I can SEE that

**Stefan Salvatore:** Dude, damons signed out

**Klaus Smith:** Stefan Salvatore: I KNOW dammit

**Stefan Salvatore:** KK whatever gtg

**Klaus Smith:** Where r u going?

**Stefan Salvatore:** outt. 2 the grill

**Klaus Smith:** Can I come?

**Stefan Salvatore has logged off.**

**Klaus Smith:** Ughh, fuck.

**(Jeremy Gilbert likes this)**

**Klaus Smith:** Wtff, why ru here!

**Jeremy Gilbert:** wat do u mean?

**Klaus Smith:** aren't u going out? 2 the grill?

**Jeremy Gilbert:** Ahh no. chillin at home

**Klaus Smith:** ooo. Can I join?

**Jeremy Gilbert:** Uhm why? Why you?

**Klaus Smith:** Boredd..xD

**Jeremy Gilbert:** Yeaah whatever dude, im quite content with the company I have here,…

**Klaus Smith:** Aw come on, one night?

**Jeremy Gilbert:** U want me to invite u over? U wanna kill my sister :S

**Klaus Smith:** My excuse is perfectly valid!

**Jeremy Gilbert:** Srry, no serial killers, psychopaths, dicks or original vampires allowed.

**Klaus Smith:** WTFF? And exactly what the hell is Elijah then?

**Jeremy Gilbert:** Elijah's an exception, cuz UNLIKE u he doesn't wanna kill my sister (:

**Klaus Smith:** Buzzkill.

**Jeremy Gilbert has logged off.**

**Klaus Smith:** ….

* * *

><p>(20 minutes later xD)<p>

**Klaus Smith:** Facebook is really boring wen every1s gone -.-

**(Greta -PowerHorse- Martin likes this)**

**Greta -PowerHorse- Martin:** Dont worry boss we can hang out x]

**Klaus Smith:** WTF? Youre sitting right next to me u nit...

**Greta -PowerHorse- Martin:** You want me to scooch closer?

**Klaus Smith:** Ugh, ur lucky ur kinda cute wen ur drunk :|

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert:<strong> Had an awesum time with **Stefan Salvatore,** **Damon Salvatore,** **Caroline Forbes** and **Tyler Lockwood** at the grill luuv u guys xxoxox

**(Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Elijah Smith, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert like this)**

**Damon Salvatore:** Beat lockwoods ass at pool like a gazillion timezz ;D

**(Elena Gilbert likes this)**

**(Tyler Lockwood dislikes this)**

**Tyler Lockwood:** I let u win, otherwise itd damage ur hugely annoying ego

**(Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore like this)**

**Damon Salvatore:** Ur just pissd that im better…waaay better thn u ever will be :)

**Tyler Lockwood:** Yup, there it is again..

**(Stefan Salvatore likes this)**

**Damon Salvatore: **Stfu wolfie or ill tell everyone how u backstabbed me wen I tried to save ur pathetic ass!

**Stefan Salvatore:** Backstabbed? :o

**Damon Salvatore:** It's a wolf thing

**(Caroline Forbes likes this)**

**Caroline Forbes:** Awwww Elenaaa :* It rly was a blast bestie, luvvv u too :D

**Elena Gilbert:** ;* :D

* * *

><p><strong>(Wall to Wall)<strong>

**Tyler Lockwood to Matt Donovan:** Hey man, sorry bout ur jacket…tht day was kinda rough :|

**Matt Donovan to Tyler Lockwood:** Lol heyy its fine, I just didn't know wht to do I mean I was freakd out :/, but heyy hope ur bettr :) ..for now….

**Tyler Lockwood to Matt Donovan:** Haha I am (; wasn't the normal plan though, usually nothing destructive happens bt I didn't hav time tht day..srry again bro

**Matt Donovan to Tyler Lockwood:**Dude, its no prob :) Wanna shoot some hoops sometime?

**Tyler Lockwood to Matt Donovan:** HELL YEAH :D

**(Caroline Forbes like this)**

* * *

><p>Hehe, so I officially think that, aside from being a total sociopathic killer mean person, Klaus is actually fun to be around :D He's my favourite character! I'm dying for season 3 to come, I want more of him!<p>

My personal favourite was the tyler/matt ending. I put in some friendship moments and best friend moments. So it's not all laughs, it's sweet too. Everything we LOVE about TVD (:

Chapter 3 is in progress. Soon :D

Reviews would be awesome sweethearts ;*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here! :D

I'm uploading this from another computer, so it took a little longer. But I didn't want you guys to wait any more! (A)

Enjoy, it's my favourite chapter so far. You'll see why :P

Reviews would be the best (:

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

**Elijah Smith: **A delightful evening spent discussing the jurisdictions of the Mystic Falls' high court with the penetrating and captivating Mayor Lockwood. 

**Damon Salvatore:** this is lik readin the business daily column for geeks and pansies

**(Stefan Salvatore and Klaus Smith like this)**

**Damon Salvatore:** what the hell stef! u read this shit lik almost everydayy!

**(Klaus Smith likes this)**

**Tyler Lockwood: **U mean my mom….*barf*

**(39 friends like this)**

**Klaus Smith:** okk so u dont hang out with me, but u spend an evening with the mayor talkin abt fuckin politics…wth has the world come too….:(

**Elijah Smith:** I don't think I've been vague when I mentioned that it was a 'delightful evening'. And no, not politics, just the functioning and jurisdictions of the high court. It's totally different!

**Klaus Smith:** U bro, are a disgrace to the word original. FREAKIN GEEKY PEICE OF CRAP!

**Elijah Smith:** piece*

**Klaus Smith: **ugh, fuck off brother, ur an utter disappointment. seriously, wht pleasure do u get in discussing abt rights wen we can do whatever da fuck we WANT!

**Damon Salvatore:** Ur not alone dude.

**Klaus Smith:** U too? :O

**Damon Salvatore:** did I mention I hav a puppy dog brother too, whos just so fucking gooey-ish

**(Elena Gilbert dislikes this)**

**Damon Salvatore:** drives me INSANE

**(Stefan Salvatore dislikes this)**

**Klaus Smith:** wow, we hav a lot more in common than u think….

**Damon Salvatore: **I didn't think anything, hybrid.

**(Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert like this) **

**Klaus Smith:** annoying, useless pansy brothers? Check -_-

**Damon Salvatore:** Idiotic fathers? DOUBLECHECK

**(Stefan Salvatore dislikes this)**

**Klaus Smith:** holy smokes ! :O:O:O YOU TOO?

**Damon Salvatore:** Tragicly :|

**Stefan Salvatore:** Damon! Wht hav I told u abt talkin like tht abt dad?

**Damon Salvatore:** Stefan, u seem to always inevitably push the term 'buzzkill' to a whole new level

**Stefan Salvatore: **HE'S DAD, shut the hell up!

**Damon Salvatore:** the idiot could barely spell his own name….

**(Stefan Salvatore dislikes this)**

**(Klaus Smith likes this)**

**Klaus Smith:** ZOMGGG, mine suckd at spelling too :D

**(Elijah Smith dislikes this)**

**Elijah Smith:** Brother, refrain from publicly insulting our father

**Klaus Smith:** Uhhm YOURS not mine! He was ugly as hell,it kinda made me wonder where the hell I got my good looks from…since I was the ONLY one.. (:

**(Damon Salvatore and Katherine Pierce like this)**

**Elijah Smith:** -_-

**Damon Salvatore: **LOL, whatta sucker! Mine used to sip tea a hundred timez a day! :P

**Klaus Smith:** Woww, idk if we had tea…but he used to secretly go out at night and pull out these fugly weeds from the garden and make a fucking stew from it!

**Elijah Smith:** NIKLAUS! WTFFFFFFFFFFFF!

**Damon Salvatore:** LMFAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!,, FUCK was he a … o.O?

**Klaus Smith:** wat?

**Damon Salvatore:** lik an addict? Or somethin

**Klaus Smith:** WTFFF nowayyy, he just had this habit , it was fucking CREEPY nd no one knew abt it.. til I told Elijah…BIG MISTAKE.. freakin buzzkill :|

**Elijah Smith:** I'm right here.

**Damon Salvatore:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnd buzzkill bros? TRIPLECHECK

**(Klaus Smith likes this)**

**(Stefan Salvatore dislikes this)**

**Klaus Smith:** IDC! I got in trouble cuz of u, u MORON

**Elijah Smith:** u were acting too mischievous!

**Klaus Smith:** fuck u Elijah, do u know how many spankings I got? I remember perfectly, my ass stung for days I couldn't sit properly..the old shag!

**Damon Salvatore:** WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF HAHAHAHA!

**(21 friends like this)**

**Elijah Smith:** U got ur punishment, I was warning u! don't say tht he's FATHER! :|

**Klaus Smith:** well u should've warned me abt the other thing too!

**Elijah Smith:** What other thing?

**Klaus Smith:** oh don't act like ur the innocent angel u asshole, that night wen father called me to his room to confess, all drunk the drunkard…

**(Damon Salvatore likes this)**

**Elijah Smith:** WTH? Confess WHAT?

**Klaus Smith:** that he was one of those official black market pirate ppl ….!

**Elijah Smith:** WHAT THE FUCKKING FUCK? WHEN THE HELL DID HE TELL U THIS? WHEERE THE HELL WAS I?WHAT THE FUCK? HE WAS A FUCKING FARMER DAMMITT!

**Klaus Smith:** believe wht u want brother, but I heard he sold some rare shit to those pirates nd they gave him gold…where else do u think mother got her huge tacky ring from?

**Elijah Smith:** THE ONLY THING FATHER'S EVER SOLD IS FUCKING POULTRY! AND LIVESTOCK,,(and occasionally grass)! WHAT THE FUCK U ON ABOUT?

**(Damon Salvatore likes this)**

**Damon Salvatore:** Shittttttttt icant stop laugh ing…. This.. isoooo hh funnyyyyyyyyy ….dammit ur st

**Klaus Smith:** Im not lying! Y wud I lie? Gimme a good reason

**Stefan Salvatore:** Cause ur Klaus...?

**Damon Salvatore:** lmfao ooooo im ty ping with 1 ….ha..ndd….shiiittttt

**Elijah Smith:** The ultimate lying machine! Fucktard.

**(Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore like this)**

**Klaus Smith:** Im not lying! I swear:P father wasnt perfect ya knw….He dealt with more thn u can imagine :P

**Elijah Smith has logged off.**

**Damon Salvatore:** Hahaaaaaaaaaa damn this is such a cool story!

**Klaus Smith:** I stole his weed once (: pissed him off for a whole weeekk!

**(Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert like this)**

**Damon Salvatore: **haha,, damn…..…And here I stop cuz we're getting too friendly, and at the end of the day ur a dick who wants to kill ppl

**Stefan Salvatore:** pure definition of u…btw

**Damon Salvatore:** old me*

*New me only kills dicks who kill other ppl b/c im the only dick in town (who can kill ppl) :)

*and a HOT 1 too :)

**Klaus Smith:** cant handle the pressure can we ? :D

**Damon Salvatore:** I'm just staying calm and evilly planning out my schemes in my gorgeous head.

**(Elena Gilbert likes this)**

**Klaus Smith:** u'll never top me, im the awesomest

**Damon Salvatore:** Yes. Stealing weed from an already messed up drunken father is a highly awesome stunt. NOT.

**Klaus Smith:** Really? And what? Gawking at your father while he drank his million teas is pure….LAME

**Damon Salvatore: **fuck, u crazy? I've spiked his drinks with hot peppers ever since I knew wht they cud do!

**(Klaus Smith likes this)**

**Stefan Salvatore: **THAT WAS YOUUUUU!

**Damon Salvatore:** ….shitt…gtg

**(Jeremy Gilbert, Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes and 11 other friends like this)**

**Stefan Salvatore:** WTHHH DAMON! And all these yrs father thought it was ME and BURNT MY WHOLE PEPPER COLLECTION! Even my favourite cayennes! All The way from GREECE! :'(( U DICK! You're DEAD!

**(Tyler Lockwood, Jeremy Gilbert and 3 other friends like this)**

**Klaus Smith:** did u cry?

**(91 friends like this)**

**Damon Salvatore has logged off.**

**Stefan Salvatore has logged off. **

**Klaus Smith:** why am I always the one left in a convo lik an idiot?

**Greta -PowerHorse- Martin:** boss, im always here 4 u

**Klaus Smith:** and then in comez stalker witch…..

**Greta -PowerHorse- Martin: **who dat?

**Klaus Smith:** Aaah xD no one. Come, lets chiilll

**(Greta -PowerHorse- Martin likes this)**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert: <strong>trying 2 stop 2 hhighly pissed off vampire brothers from killing each other while trying NOT to get killed myself…not exactly the expected "perfect night" out… -.-

**(Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes, Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett and 6 other friends like this)**

**Jeremy Gilbert:** o.O wht happened?

**Elena Gilbert: **stefans trying to kill damon…and damons trying not to laugh -_-

**(Stefan Salvatore dislikes this)**

**(Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes and Jeremy Gilbert like this)**

**Stefan Salvatore:** And wht..ur updating everything on facebook? |

**Elena Gilbert:** STOP TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER

**(20 friends like this)**

**Stefan Salvatore:** ! dad blamed me for yrs for spiking his drink with hot chili peppers! And I didnt do ANYTHING! ALL DAMON!

**Damon Salvatore: **Just ONE of the things :D

**(Jeremy Gilbert likes this)**

**Stefan Salvatore:** Lemme guess, YOU put the itching powder in his underwear…

**(Klaus Smith likes this)**

**Damon Salvatore:** He sscratched his asss for days (: along with the gilbert dude wen dad lended him his pants :P

**Stefan Salvatore:** YOU ARE DEAD DAMON!

**Elena Gilbert:** woah woah..u pulled a prank on my ancestor?

**(Jeremy Gilbert likes this)**

**Damon Salvatore:** it wasnt meant to reach his pants…..

**Elena Gilbert:** DAMON!

**Damon Salvatore:** whaat? My target was dad…

**(Klaus Smith likes this)**

**Elena Gilbert:** Uffff, Stefan , plz continue fighting

**(Stefan Salvatore likes this)**

**Damon Salvatore:** -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore: <strong>TODAY, I, STEFAN SALVATORE, FINALLY kicked my brothers ass after all these yrs and it felt GOOD ! :D

**(Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Elijah Smith and Jeremy Gilbert like this)**

**Damon Salvatore: **Liar.

**Stefan Salvatore:** watch ur back damon! AND your underwear!

**(Klaus Smith and Elijah Smith like this)**

**Damon Salvatore: ***yawn* wht type of loser likes his own status?

**Greta -PowerHorse- Martin:** liking urself is the first step to being loved

**Damon Salvatore:** yeah, but likeing ur status is the first step to gettin laughed at, witch

**(Klaus Smith likes this)**

**Damon Salvatore:** ur witches are severely annoying

**Elijah Smith:** Like him.

**(Damon Salvatore likes this)**

**Klaus Smith:** u wish u had awesome witches dawg

**Damon Salvatore:** Uhh, NO dawg. I don't

**(Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert and Elijah Smith like this)**

**Klaus Smith:** deep down…I know.. :D

**Damon Salvatore:** WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?

**Stefan Salvatore:** yeah Klaus gtfo!

**Klaus Smith: **R U insulting me again younger Salvatore?

**Stefan Salvatore:** WTF? DAWG! YOU JUST DID NOT QUESTION MY ABILITIES! SQUIRREL BLOOD HAS ITS EFFECTS! FUCK U ANNOYING HYBRID, I"ll BE DANCING TO THE MUSIC BABY ;****!

**Klaus Smith:** o.O? wht music….

**Elijah Smith:** so u consume squirrels?

**(Damon Salvatore likes this)**

**Stefan Salvatore:** NNOOONONO! tTHAT WASN'T ME..IT WAS DAMONN! Dontt believe ,.plazlf '

!nJ#J!bllbbbbbbb

**Elijah Smith: **...

**Stefan Salvatore:** wjh22222 !L KEJFJfgggg…..I LOVE YEUR HAIRR ELIJAAHHH

**Klaus Smith:** oooooo :D

**Elijah Smith:** Uhm

**Stefan Salvatore:** KSISSi S ff KISSSSSSS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE plzzzz a s

**Klaus Smith:** WTFFf LMFAOOOOOO HAHA!

**Elijah Smith:** Stefan Salvatore, you are crossing boundaries. :|

**Stefan Salvatore:** the only boundaries I wanna cross are ursss ;)

**(Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood like this)**

**Tyler Lockwood:** hmm, so when u tune off the brooding, u become gay?

**(68 friends like this)**

**Elijah Smith has logged off.**

**Klaus Smith:** :P:P

...But seriously, I dint knw ur interested in my brother? :O

**Stefan Salvatore: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Shit tht was damon! erase erase! Hes lying! Tht wasnt me! I LOVE ELENA! :S:S:S

**(Damon Salvatore and Klaus Smith like this)**

**Stefan Salvatore:** SCREW U DAMON :"(

**Klaus Smith:** r u crying?

**(93 friends like this)**

**Klaus Smith:** IM SERIOUS!

**(111 friends like this)**

**Stefan Salvatore has logged off. **

**Klaus Smith:** nnot again…

**Klaus Smith has logged off.**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore: <strong>Stefan+Elijah = bromance for eternity :D

**(Elena Gilbert, Elijah Smith and Stefan Salvatore dislike this)**

**(Jeremy Gilbert, Klaus Smith and 4 other friends like this)**

**Stefan Salvatore:** NOOOOOOOOOO!

**Elijah Smith:** My reputation is officially SCREWED. :|

**(Tyler Lockwood, Jeremy Gilbert and Klaus Smith like this)**

**Stefan Salvatore: **THiS IS BULLSHITTTT! DAMON IS SHITTTINGGG!

**Damon Salvatore:** Forget Stelena, STELIJAH IS ON ;) (L)

**(Elijah Smith and Elena Gilbert dislike this)**

**Elijah Smith:** I will slash ur head off u prick

**(Klaus Smith and Damon Salvatore like this)**

**Klaus Smith:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Bro, You got OWNED! :D:D:D

**(33 friends like this)**

**Elijah Smith:** Shut the hell up niklaus

**Jeremy Gilbert:** Wow, I dint knw originals are gay too…

**Elijah Smith:** THEY ARENT! THIS IS DAMONS DOING!

**Jeremy Gilbert:** soo…ur not gay?

**Elijah Smith:** NOO!

**(Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert and Klaus Smith like this)**

**Klaus Smith:** Hes lying :)

**Elijah Smith:** I swear niklaus..

**Klaus Smith:** I've seen him with Stefan!

**Elijah Smith:** SHUT THE HELL UP NIKLAUSSSS! :S:S:S

**Stefan Salvatore:** THAT'S NOT TRUE! ELENA ID NEVER LEAVE U FR AN ORIGINAL! Of all things!

**(Elena Gilbert likes this)**

**Klaus Smith:** hahahaah

**Elijah Smith and Stefan Salvatore have logged off.**

**Jeremy Gilbert:** lol

**Klaus Smith: **Heyyyy

**Jeremy Gilbert: **….wht now?

**Klaus Smith:** soo can I come over 2day? I promise ill behaveee :)

**Jeremy Gilbert has logged off.**

**Klaus Smith:** I guess I really am too sexy for everyone. *sighs*

**Damon Salvatore:** Keep dreamin cupcake.

**Klaus Smith:** OH? What, ur sexier?

**Damon Salvatore:** Then ull ever be. Hybrids aren't attractive.

**Klaus Smith:** Stfu

**Damon Salvatore has logged off.**

**Klaus Smith:** ha, thts wht I thought

* * *

><p>Hahah, I just LOOOOOVE Klaus and Damon, like hell. They are AWESOME! :D<p>

So, what do guys think?

Reviews, reviews, reviews :)

And I'm also gonna start on a KLAUS FanFic soon, so if you guys have any ideas or want the story to go in a certain direction (and I'm talking about this new story and Facebook Freaks) please feel free to share. I'd be more than happy to do it.

Cheers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people!**

**Chapter 4 is up! :D**

**AND please check out my new story on KLAUS. It's called 'Eternally Bound' and it's going to beautifully epic :') Read and review :)**

**Enjoy this chapter, reviews would be coolz (:**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

**Bonnie Bennett is now in a relationship with Jeremy Gilbert.**

**(Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore like this)**

**Elena Gilbert:** awww congrats :*

**Bonnie Bennett:** thank u sweetyy :)

**Damon Salvatore: **U picked a witch?

**(Klaus Smith and Tyler Lockwood like this)**

**Jeremy Gilbert:** u shouldnt rly care, since u were the one who turned my 1st gf into a vamp

**(Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett like this)**

**Damon Salvatore:** touché.

**Jeremy Gilbert:** exactly.

* * *

><p><strong>(Wall to Wall)<strong>

**Klaus Smith to Elijah Smith:** sup bro? XD

**Elijah Smith to Klaus Smith:** Any particular reason you've decided to socially annoy me?

**Klaus Smith to Elijah Smith:** ….

**Elijah Smith to Klaus Smith:** ?

**Klaus Smith to Elijah Smith:** I miss you.

**Klaus Smith to Elijah Smith:** :(

**Elijah Smith to Klaus Smith:** And I'm enjoying my life…Klaus-free :)

**Klaus Smith to Elijah Smith:** rmr wen we used to go to the butcherz shop and eat his meat?

**Elijah Smith to Klaus Smith:** lol, that was funny :P

**Klaus Smith to Elijah Smith:** Itook his chickens :P

**Damon Salvatore:** that sounds so WRONG :s

**(116 friends like this)**

**Elijah Smith to Klaus Smith:** yeah, u ran with them and he chased u like hell :P

**Klaus Smith to Elijah Smith:** I got saved cuz of u

**Elijah Smith to Klaus Smith:** Well DUH

**(Elena Gilbert likes this)**

**Klaus Smith to Elijah Smith:** brother, I wanna start ovr ..plz?

**Elijah Smith to Klaus Smith:** …

**Klaus Smith to Elijah Smith:** I rlly miss u..nd I'll help u.. with anything :')

**Elijah Smith to Klaus Smith:** ….really?

**Klaus Smith to Elijah Smith:** Yeah

**Klaus Smith to Elijah Smith:** starting with ur relationship w stefaniee :D ;D

**(Damon Salvatore loves this)**

**Elijah Smith:** Theres a love button too now? -_-

**Damon Salvatore:** just installed it ;D

**Stefan Salvatore:** WTFF NOOOO! KLAUS U IDIOT! THIS ISNT REAL! EVERYBODY, IM NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP!

**Elena Gilbert:** Excuse me?

**(45 friends like this)**

**Stefan Salvatore:** I mean im not in a relationship wit Elijah…! ILU ELENA!

**Tyler Lockwood: **Awww, wen did ya break up wit him?

**(88 friends like this)**

**Elijah Smith:** WE ARE NOT TOGETHER. WE NEVER WERE. THIS IS KLAUS'S SHIT IDEA. Fucktard…

**Tyler Lockwood:** P

**Damon Salvatore:** Elijah Smith: wtf :( I started this rumor nd Klaus gets the credit?

**Elijah Smith:** ALSO DAMON.

**Damon Salvatore:** all tht hard work n I just get side mentioned :(

**Klaus Smith:** Im awesome right? :D

**Damon Salvatore:** Fuck, I need a drink.

**Damon Salvatore:** Klaus Smith: no, u still suck

**(36 friends like this)**

**Elijah Smith to Klaus Smith:** ! ! ! WTF!

**Klaus Smith to Elijah Smith:** heheehe, got u, u idiot XD

**Klaus Smith to Elijah Smith: **do u seriously think im gona miss u?

**Klaus Smith to Elijah Smith:** Its payback time, bitch

* * *

><p><strong>Matt Donovan:<strong> mom just came home, again.

**Caroline Forbes:** aww hey is she ok?

**Matt Donovan:** more like am I ok?

**(14 friends like this)**

**Caroline Forbes:** wht happened? :(

**Matt Donovan:** um..u know her. She jumps every guy she sees

**Tyler Lockwood:** tries*

**(6 friends like this)**

**Matt Donovan:** stfu lockwood, last time I checked u were getting it too

**(8 friends like this)**

**Tyler Lockwood:** was going to*

**Matt Donovan:** Dirtbag.

**(10 friends like this)**

**Tyler Lockwood:** :P

* * *

><p><strong>Stefanie Salivatore has just joined Facebook.<strong>

**Elijah Smith:** WTF? Who is this? :s

**Jeremy Gilbert:** Stefan's twin sister :P

**(44 friends like this)**

**Jeremy Gilbert:** comes with extra saliva 2 :P

**(94 friends like this)**

**Stefan Salvatore:** :'/

**Stefan Salvatore:** I HATE U DAMON.

**(29 friends like this)**

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah -TheOriginalDouchebag- Smith has joined Facebook.<strong>

**(Klaus Smith and Damon Salvatore like this)**

**Stefan Salvatore:** Elijah got a new account?

**Elijah Smith:** NO! this isn't me! :S:S:S

**(Damon Salvatore likes this)**

**Elena Gilbert:** um, y does it say douchebag?

**(54 friends like this)**

**Elijah Smith has logged off.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Wall to Wall)<strong>

**Klaus Smith to Damon Salvatore: **ILU :D

**Damon Salvatore to Klaus Smith:** NOPEZ ILY MORE :D

**Klaus Smith to Damon Salvatore: **dis is gona be EPIC :D *rubs hands wickedly*

**Damon Salvatore to Klaus Smith:** IKR? :D let the show begin ;D

**(Klaus Smith loves this)**

**Caroline Forbes:** HEY! Iwant the lovebutton too!

**Klaus Smith:** I'll send u the link

**Caroline Forbes:** :)

**Damon Salvatore:** who're u gona use it on?

**(Klaus Smith and 37 other friends like this)**

**Caroline Forbes:** DONT WORRY ABT IT. -.-

**(81 friends like this)**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore is now friends with Stefanie Salivatore and Elijah -TheOriginalDouchebag- Smith.<strong>

**Elena Gilbert:** wth is going on :\

**Damon Salvatore:** ;)

**Elijah -TheOriginalDouchebag- Smith:** OMG, THANK U FR ADDING ME DAMON! (L)

**Damon Salvatore:** np Elijah

**Elijah Smith:** WTF?

**(12 friends like this)**

**Elijah -TheOriginalDouchebag- Smith:** CAN WE BE FRENDS FR REALZ?

**Elijah Smith:** W.T.F!

**(33 friends like this)**

**Damon Salvatore:** umm sure?

**Elijah -TheOriginalDouchebag- Smith:** OMG, I have to tell this 2 my gf, shes gona be sooo jealous!

**Elijah Smith:** But I donn't have a GF! :'|

**(54 friends like this)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Wall to Wall)<strong>

**Stefanie Salivatore to Klaus Smith:** hey bro

**Klaus Smith to Stefanie Salivatore:** sup bro

**Jeremy Gilbert:** but isn't she a girl?

**(74 friends like this)**

**Stefan Salvatore:** WRONG ACCOUNT! SHES NOT REAL!

**Tyler Lockwood:** chill, dude. Lotta girls r fake, doesn't mean we hate em fr it ;)

**(Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett and 43 other friends (who are all females) dislike this)**

**Stefanie Salivatore to Klaus Smith: **I miss u, shall we hangz

**Klaus Smith to Stefanie Salivatore: **just hangz? -.-

**Stefanie Salivatore to Klaus Smith:** bunnies n squirrels for lunch?

**Jeremy Gilbert: **oh wow, so this IS Stefan :S

**(77 friends like this)**

**Stefan Salvatore:** REPORT THE ACCOUNT! ITS NOT MINE!

**Stefan Salvatore:** PLZPLZPLZ! :/

**Jeremy Gilbert:** This is so sad...lol jk its hilarious :P

**(85 friends like this)**

**Tyler Lockwood:** Gilbert, I agree with u fr once

**(44 friends like this)**

**Klaus Smith to Stefanie Salivatore:** uhh, I prefer redheads…

**Stefanie Salivatore to Klaus Smith:** squirrels are red….ish

**(Damon Salvatore loves this)**

**Klaus Smith to Stefanie Salivatore:** I meant humans.

**Stefanie Salivatore to Klaus Smith:** oh. Thts an insult to my strict pansy diet :/

**Stefan Salvatore:** DAMON! I KNOW THIS IS U!

**Damon Salvatore:** nice try, im right here

**(21 friends like this)**

**Stefan Salvatore:** who else uses pansy!

**Damon Salvatore:** 6 billion ppl (minus Stefan)

**(66 friends like this)**

**Klaus Smith to Stefanie Salivatore:** we'll work it out stefanieez ;)

**(Stefan Salvatore dislikes this)**

**Stefanie Salivatore to Klaus Smith:** wht if they attack me? :S

**Klaus Smith to Stefan Salvatore: **thts y we eat humans, they can be compelled nd they have no rabies

**Stefanie Salivatore to Klaus Smith:** :(

**Stefan Salvatore:** :(

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah Smith:<strong> REPORT ACCOUNT:** Elijah -TheOriginalDouchebag- Smith**

**(104 friends like this)**

**Damon Salvatore:** whyd u make it then?

**(89 friends like this)**

**Elijah Smith:** I DIDN'T DAMON. And im sure I know who did /

**Damon Salvatore:** really? Who?

**Elijah Smith:** Klaus |

**Klaus Smith:** liar.

**(12 friends like this)**

**Elijah Smith:** Douche, ur going down.

**Klaus Smith:** But it wasn't' me! :'(

**Elijah Smith:** liar!

**Klaus Smith:** UR LYING! U JUST WANNA BLAME ME!

**Elijah Smith:** y wud I bother blaming u, wen it IS YOU!

**(Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Stefanie Salivatore, Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert like this)**

**Klaus Smith:** I cant help it if im awesome

**Jeremy Gilbert:** dude, no one likes u :S

**(18 friends like this)**

**Klaus Smith:** gtfo gilbert

**(Tyler Lockwood likes this)**

**Elijah Smith:** GAME ON BROTHER lol jk, DOUCHEBAG.

**(99 friends like this)**

**Damon Salvatore:** :o this is gonna be EPIC :O

**(101 friends like this)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Wall to Wall)<strong>

**Elijah Smith to Klaus Smith:** Asshole.

**(Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore and 6 other friends like this)**

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith:<strong> out 2 do awesome stuff with my best pal **Stefanie Salivatore **XD.

**(3 friends like this)**

**Tyler Lockwood:** best and ONLY*

**(45 friends like this)**

**Elena Gilbert:** ur friends now?

**Klaus Smith:** yes my lovely (:

**Elena Gilbert:** I hope the squirrels attack u :|

**Stefanie Salivatore:** OMG! SEE SEE Klaus theyr gonna eat me :'(:'(

**Klaus Smith:** humans then?

**(Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes and Stefan Salvatore dislike this)**

**Stefanie Salivatore:** but I love draining cute innocent animals :(

**Damon Salvatore:** *pukes*

**(23 friends like this)**

**Stefan Salvatore:** yeah, ur hella innocent damon -_-

**(14 friends like this)**

**Damon Salvatore:** atleast I don't do cute innocent animals :(

**Stefan Salvatore: **:S::SS::S:S:S:S:'S

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> **Stefanie Salivatore** IS A FAKE! PLZ REPORT!

**(41 friends like this)**

**Jeremy Gilbert:** but but , I like her ;(

**(21 friends like this)**

**Tyler Lockwood:** Agree.

**Stefan Salvatore:** SHE DOESN'T EVEN EXIST!

**(88 friends like this)**

**Tyler Lockwood:** What dream girl does? :(

**(223 friends like this)**

**Klaus Smith:** U want ur dream girl to eat squirrels?

**Damon Salvatore:** who are cute n innocent? :(

**Klaus Smith:** and disgusting?

**Damon Salvatore:** and cute n innocent? :'(

**Klaus Smith:** and TOTAL yuck?

**Damon Salvatore:** nd then u want her to get attacked by them?

**Jeremy Gilbert:** actually, tht part is cool

**(Bonnie Bennett dislikes this)**

**(67 friends like this)**

**Jeremy Gilbert:** Sorry babe, ILU!

**(99 friends like this)**

**Klaus Smith:** didnt think so.

**Damon Salvatore:** Yupz.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore:<strong> OKAY, alternate way. EVERYONE REPORT THE EFFING ACCOUNT **Stefanie Salivatore **, IF U WANNA LIVE!

**(Elena Gilbert dislikes this)**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefanie Salivatore has been removed from Facebook due to being reported by 988 people.<strong>

**Damon Salvatore:** Fuck.

**(13 friends like this)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Wall to Wall)<strong>

**Klaus Smith to Damon Salvatore:** On to plan B? :(

**Damon Salvatore to Klaus Smith:** yeah, as soon as we MAKE plan b -_-

**Katherine Pierce:** Need help newbies?

**(13 friends like this)**

**Damon Salvatore:** from the expert manipulating whore? NAAH

**Jeremy Gilbert:** *bitchslap* Katherine Pierce

**(45 friends like this)**

**Damon Salvatore:** Jeremy, I suddenly have respect for u now

**(14 friends like this)**

**(Elena Gilbert dislikes this)**

**Elena Gilbert:** Damon.

**Damon Salvatore:** :*

**(43 friends like this)**

**Klaus Smith to Damon Salvatore:** right, so we gotta hurry

**Damon Salvatore to Klaus Smith:** No shit. Doyyyy

* * *

><p><strong>(Wall to Wall)<strong>

**Stefan Salvatore to Damon Salvatore:** In UR FACE DAMON!

**Damon Salvatore to Stefan Salvatore:** Buzzkill.

**(32 friends like this)**

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA :P<strong>

**I'm really enjoying writing this story lol**

**(L) for Klaus and Damon :* **


End file.
